Indulgence
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Misha Collins x reader x Sebastian Roche Yes, like the actors. A one-shot about romance and friendship in front of and behind the camera.


Misha Collins x reader x Sebastian Roche

This is purely my self-indulgence.

For those who don't know:

Misha Collins = Castiel

Sebastian Roche = Balthazar

Jensen Ackles = Dean Winchester

Jared Padalecki = Sam Winchester

~XxX~

"Hmm, unfair."

"Sorry, what are you talking about?"

Misha glanced up from the latest version of the script. They had just changed it a few minutes ago and in a few more he'd have to stand in front of the cameras. Why did they have to give him such archaic words at times? 'Raised you from perdition'? They could simply say 'rescued you from hell'. But he supposed that was some appeal to his 'minions'.

He glanced up at you with blue eyes in slight confusion, though nowhere as near as baffled as they were when he played Castiel.

"Nothing important."

Misha gave a small nod, looking back at his lines, speaking them in his mind, trying to think of delivery. Was he going to be telling these to Jensen or Jared once they filmed? The director changed his mind so many times that day, it was starting to get stressful. He truly needed to focus.

After a few minutes he passed you his cellphone for safe keeping and went before the cameras. You watched him for awhile before glancing down at his phone. You unlocked it, his password being 'takeaguess'. It was rather long in your mind but he seemed to be able to do it in all of two seconds.

He was still acting when you looked over, this time having to sit stiffly on the edge of 'Dean's bed'. It was time like these when you knew the fans were on to something with Destiel.

You looked at the different features in the phone and decided to look at photos. You needed to send yourself a few of them. The latest ones where of you and him messing around, some with Sebastian Roche. You three made rather good friends around the set, keeping yourselves occupied. It was that or else playing with Misha's sunglasses. The things you'd do... Better than playing angry birds like Jensen or Jared though.

One had Castiel holding you from behind, trying to pull you into an outdoor fountain. Another he had picked you up and you were fake-choking him. The last one you wanted showed both him and Sebastian kissing your cheeks.

You continued to browse and had to crack a smile when you saw Sebastian's and Misha's photos. They were both rather funny when it came to such things, so you didn't think much of it. You had seen them dancing, and jumping in each other's arms during cons and interviews. After all, you remembered a certain day when Misha dragged you into his lap when one fan asked 'are you two dating?'. Misha laughed and said 'married, sorry darling', and he had kissed the top of your head. That didn't stop the fans from taking photos though, it seemed to have encouraged it.

You continued to browse, finding some of Misha looking like he was licking Sebastian's cheek or pinching each other's nipples. You gave a small smile at it, indulging yourself. You then felt a little left out. You shouldn't have though, you and Misha seemed to always be around each other. You two had so many parts together in the show, you were basically a couple on the show. But that meant nothing towards knowing Misha as Misha. In fact, you'd rather have less time with Misha on stage so you wouldn't confuse Misha for Castiel and vice versa. Though that was hard to do.

"C'mon, Castiel needs his girlfriend."

Misha gave you a teasing smile and you jumped as you recognized his voice and saw his reflection in a mirror. You flicked the screen of his phone off and slipped it into your purse before heading on stage. Your lines hadn't changed since the last version of the script.

"What were you doing in my phone?"

"I wanted to email myself the pictures I was in."

"Those weren't what I saw you in."

Misha looked down at you with bright eyes, playful but now a somewhat darker undertone.

"I only saw the ones with you and Sebastian. No family ones, I swear."

Misha lightly patted your shoulder, trying not to mess up the fake blood on there from the costume designer and make-up artist. It was an apology, and because you two were now in front of the cameras.

Misha fixed the trench coat and immediately seemed to go monotone to fit into character. You closed your eyes briefly, looking pained and sorrow-filled when you opened them. Just like the script intended.

"And action!"

~XxX~

"And that's all for today you guys! Good job! We'll be filming at two in the morning because we need the night scenery. That's Misha, Jared, Jensen..."

The list went on to include your name and some others as you gave a small yawn. Misha looked down at you from where he just 'saved' you, forearms on the ground and more fake blood smeared over the both of you. He was facing the opposite direction to you, crawling on the ground while you were laying there. His head was right above yours though.

"Going to sleep, Misha?"

"We only have five hours. I was going to crash and get some coffee. You?"

"I think that gives you two hours of napping... I'll join you in that plan."

"Wonderful."

He softly smiled before getting up, offering you a hand. You took it then glanced down at yourself.

"Make that an hour and a half if you want to keep your blankets free of blood."

"You were just saved from your prince charming and that's the first thing you say? From what I understand from fans, we're practically married."

With that Misha gave a grin and ran off. If you had something in your hands you would have thrown it at him. You walked slowly back the area you and Misha had called 'dibs' on to practice lines. Misha was in your purse, his cellphone on the counter now. But he also had a photo out, one of you and Sebastian during a convention in Europe. The one where you two first met outside of being fellow actors.

"And Misha, that doesn't look like your phone."

This time Misha jumped, banging his head on a shelf filled with make-up. He instantly covered his head with his hand, wincing a little. He picked up his phone and slipped it into his pocket before giving a broken smile.

"Now we're equal, right? Just spying on each other's photos with Sebastian."

"Fine, equal. But it had nothing to do with those eyes."

"What eyes?"

Misha tilted his head slightly and you wanted to smash his head against the wall. Those wide, oceanic blue eyes filled with slight confusion. The ones which had won him all those fans in the first place.

"Those, I'm-adorable-and-sexy-so-let-me-get-away-with-anyt hing eyes."

Misha spun into the mirror, looking at his reflection.

"Were those sexy eyes?"

"Depends who you're asking."

You couldn't help but smile as Misha looked back at his reflection. He glanced up at Richard nearby and shouted out to him.

"Are these sexy eyes?"

"Hell ya!"

Misha immediately frowned before being unable to chuckle a bit.

"Ah, the fans love me."

You playfully pushed him before grabbing your purse and slipping off the jacket you wore. That had to go back in the costumes section.

You and Castiel walked together to that area, all the other actors sent to get some sleep. It was later than filming usually ended, so it was emptier then usual.

Once there Misha peeled off his trench coat and jacket, slipping off the tie and shoes. You followed the act and then found someone locked the doors to the smaller rooms which the actors normally changed in.

"You could change in your trailer and bring the clothes back here."

"Too lazy. I'll never get any sleep if I do that... Look away, Misha."

You pointed at a wall and the male actor turned towards it. He then murmured something underneath his breath as he undid his pants.

"I am married, you know."

"It doesn't matter. You still might look. You're not an angel in reality."

You spun around as Misha pulled down his pants, quickly taking your own off to finish before him. Once those clothes were off you remembered putting your original clothes next to Misha's on a shelf. Which he was facing.

"Misha?"

"Hmm?"

"My clothes are on your wall."

There was a moment's pause before Misha gave another small sound of understanding.

"So they are... Should I leave and let you get them yourself?"

"Just pass them over. And no looking!"

You blushed faintly as you looked down at the ground. You heard Misha walking towards you and then felt someone bump into you. You jumped, which made the person behind you groan. You saw Misha holding his nose, his eyes clenched close.

"Why weren't you looking at me? Does it look broken?"

You looked at Misha's nose before grabbing the clothes.

"No."

"I feel blood."

"That's your mouth."

"Agh,"

Misha spun around and ran to a mirror, wiping the blood away with his hand to see if he lost a tooth or anything. That would not be good for filming. His shoulders sagged in relief as he realized he was fine.

He looked at the reflection in the mirror, watching you pull your shirt down your stomach. Then put on your pants. He clenched his eyes closed and bowed his head when you glanced at him, and he hoped you didn't catch him.

"Okay, you can look now... Is your mouth okay? I didn't mean to hit you."

Soon Misha felt your hands on his chin, softly prying his mouth open. He opened it and a few specks of blood dripped on your hands as you looked for the same damage he checked for. You then looked his face over very quickly for any signs of bruising.

"I think you're fine. I'm so sorry."

"Its okay. No harm done... Would you like to grab something to eat before we go to sleep?"

"I thought you wanted your hour and something of sleep."

"Yes, but I know for a fact you'll apologize about a million times more."

You were to playfully smack him but he was already walking- fleeing- from you. You followed after grabbing your purse once more. Misha went to where a spread of food was in one room and took a cup of coffee. You took a piece of fruit and tea as you sat down on a nearby chair, stifling another yawn.

Misha was on his phone texting with a smile he only had when it was to his minions or family. Honestly, it was hard to tell these days.

"Family?"

"Yup. Have any kids?"

"No... Single to."

"Oh... Never actually knew that. Though I guess I could have went online for that info."

You gave a small laugh as you nodded.

"I suppose so."

You took a bite of a slice of peach as Misha texted some more. Eventually he put his phone away and finished his coffee. You took the last sip of your tea and he took the cups to throw them away. He then offered you his hand once more. This time when you took it his arm went around your shoulders.

"Why did you drink tea if it'd make you sleepy?"

"So I wouldn't toss and turn, and just fall asleep for awhile... Why'd you drink coffee if you'd go to sleep?"

"So I can actually wake up at two this morning."

You were about to respond but was cut off by another sleepy yawn. Your eyes were closing on themselves when you felt someone pick you up. Your eyes opened wider to see Misha's blue ones and he gave a faint smile.

"Just let you favourite angel carry you."

"How'd you know that wasn't Balthazar?"

"Says my so-called-girlfriend. I feel cheated. You're supposed to love Castiel."

"Not Misha... But I like you very much. Can I call you my best friend?"

"Go ahead. I'll call you mine back."

Misha was reminded of one episode of the series where Castiel first brought his 'girlfriend' to the Winchesters. 'She' had been sleeping then, much like now. Except this time you seemed a lot more sleepy. You also didn't want to wake to tell him where your key to your trailer was.

He searched your purse and decided not to search your pockets. You had this ability to be right there and alert when he did anything embarrassing. He went to his own, unlocked it, and placed you on the bed. He then locked the door again, slipped into looser pants and laid down next to you on the bed. He was soon dead asleep. Both of you forgot to set an alarm clock.

~XxX~

"Misha! Wake up! Dammit, we're late! MISHA COLLINS GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!"

Misha opened bleary eyes and sat up quickly with a start. He opened his trailer door to see Sebastian already dressed as Balthazar.

"You better run like the wind."

Misha nodded and went back in his trailer, changing into a pair of jeans and finding his shoes. Misha quickly tugged on a t-shirt before Sebastian pointed out a very good question.

"Are you going to wake your lover? Or keep her sleeping?"

Misha suddenly seemed to remember your presence and shook you awake. You opened your eyes, murmured something about 'pretty like an angel' then fell back to sleep.

Sebastian sighed before pulling Misha back and sitting promptly on your lap. He then leaned over and kissed your lips. Misha watched in partial shock, wanting to kick him right off of you.

You soon opened your eyes again, saw Sebastian's face much too close to comfort, and felt him kissing you. Your mind raced before doing two things. You kissed him back briefly then kneed him. The Frenchman fell to the side slightly, going over in a dramatic show of being in pain. You hit him with Misha's pillow before realizing it was, well, Misha's pillow. You then looked up at said owned of the pillow.

"I- um- we...?"

"Nothing happened. Why would you assume that? Sebastian's the one making out with you."

"He was a good kisser."

"Thank you, cher-"

Sebastian didn't have time to finish as Misha dragged you out of the trailer, grabbing both your phones and jackets. He then kicked Sebastian out, locked the door, and glanced at the times. Too much of a close call for comfort.

Misha dragged you to make-up, not letting you go yourself. You began trying to pull away from his firm grip and he glanced back at you.

"I can't go in there yet."

"Why not?"

You bowed your head and Misha asked the same question again. You didn't reply and ran into the washroom. Misha instantly tried to not blush. How did he not know that one? And why would he blush?

He sat down on a chair and felt someone clean his face of yesterday's make-up before starting from beginning. Soon you joined him and he watched them brush your hair out and style it. When your face was clean of mascara and blush and anything else, hair loose around your face, that was when he liked you the most. The same way you'd be around him when neither of you were working.

After a rushed thirty minutes you two were in front of the cameras again. This time Castiel- as Misha was 'in character'- had you pushed against a tree, looking at you seriously. His fingers left marks in your skin from his grip, and you, more or less your character, looking back at him with regret.

"I had to."

"That's not true. You could have sided with me."

"I-"

"CUT! That doesn't sound right. Rewrite! Everybody take five."

Misha loosened his grip, softly rubbing where his nails left marks in your shoulders. He was still soft, you could smell the coffee he just downed before filming on him, note exactly how the makeup changed his appearance.

"That did sound horrible."

Misha nodded in agreement, trying to still maintain his 'in character' state. He then shifted so a hand was behind your head, his other hands taking yours.

"You cheated on me. With the Devil himself. God would be disappointed in you."

You couldn't help to laugh at his extremely mock scorning tone as your head fell on his shoulder. He grinned before making you face him again.

"This is why we don't write the script ourselves."

"Then try decently this time."

"You start then."

You reached out to take Misha's face in yours, looking into and losing yourself in his eyes. His mouth was perfectly parted, eyes on yours.

"You watched over the humans for so long, yet you still can't understand them. Did you ever even try?"

"Did you ever try to be loyal to our father?"

You bowed your head from the heavy stare, unable to say no or yes. In truth, you two didn't film that scene yet. Neither of you knew the context of this moment.

"I was loyal to you, Castiel."

Misha leaned closer, tracing a finger over your lower lip. He then pulled his head away some, but his hips actually came closer yours. Your hand lost itself in his dark hair and he moved his head back closed to you.

"I don't need you to be loyal to me. I simply need you to never side with anybody else but me."

"That's called love, Castiel."

"It doesn't matter what we call it."

Misha made a move backwards, his hands still on you, as if he was deciding. He then glanced at you, and you moved forward. His lips suddenly past over yours, taking in your bottom lip and lazily suckling. It was the type of kiss used in movies all the time, and he pushed you against the tree to continue it.

"And cut! That was perfect! We're keeping that scene!"

Misha glanced at the director through one eyes cracked open before slowly pulling away. He let go of your lip and you opened your eyes slowly. You licked it clean and he suddenly smiled.

"I know why Sebastian kissed you this morning. You're a good kisser."

"Same to you. No wonder photos of you guys licking each other are all over the internet."

Misha stuck his tongue out again, and you simply tilted your hear in an act you copied from Castiel.

"Keep your tongue in your own mouth. That's childish."

"Weren't you the one who tweeted back and said it was hot?"

"You actually found that one? That was before I even met you!"

You crossed your arms, knowing he was referring to a text about two years back. You had just been a fan of the show then, not part of its cast.

"Why do you think I do it so often in our photos?"

With that he walked away, fixing his trench coat and going to pose for a photo with Jensen and Jared. Meanwhile Sebastian put his arm around your shoulders, still dressed as Balthazar.

"Don't worry. I'll still kiss you."

You gave the frenchman a lightly annoyed look which he kissed away in a chaste yet sweet kiss. Dear god you loved this show. And its cast.


End file.
